After
by AmoChan8878
Summary: What could have happened in those moments on the stairs. Spoilers and yaoi aferlife fic.


He hurt. That was all. His arms and legs felt odd and everything was slick with his blood. He'd tried to make it up the stairway, but he'd collapsed halfway. This was not how it was supposed to be. This was not the way he was supposed to die, alone and full of bullet holes, bleeding to death. The last vestiges of the sun spilled through the holes in the roof and walls, turning everything a strange mix of blues and oranges. What was this time of day called? Ah, yes, twilight. It was twilight. Did anyone ever call it that anymore? Did anyone call it anything at all?

His arm spasmed and he gasped from the pain. Fucking Matsuda! When the hell had he become so proficient at shooting? When the hell had he become proficient in _anything_? He gasped again, not from pain this time, but surprise. There he was, just standing there, hands in his pockets. He hadn't changed at all.

"Ryuzaki?" he whispered.

Still, he stood. Silent and watchful. Then he was gone. Gone again.

"No!" Light didn't know he had the energy to shout. He felt the prickling the tears in his eyes. "No," he whispered. "Please don't. Please stay."

"I wouldn't leave you. Not now." Light looked above him, where the voice emanated from. "I am not so cruel as that."

"Is it really you?"

"Yes."

"Have you been waiting for me?"

"You knew I would."

"Will it hurt? Will I see you . . . after?"

He smiled at the young man slowly. Grown up, and still a child. "Yes, it will hurt. As for after . . . that is uncertain. Where you are going, I am forbidden to follow. But, I do not believe my own eternity will be forever denied me. I will do all I can to have you by my side." He ran a slender pale finger across Light's brow and eyelids before bending to kiss soft lips. He had kissed him many times after death and Light always shivered at his touch. This time was no different.

"That was you?"

"Yes. Always."

Light's tears were flowing freely now. He didn't want to die. He didn't want this moment to end.

"Ryuzaki. I'm sorry."

"Hush, Light. You were forgiven long ago. You were forgiven before I even closed my eyes."

"I never told you . . ."

"You never had to. I knew."

Light became suddenly engulfed in a great roaring pain. Pain in his arm, his chest.

"Ryuzaki! Please!"

"I'll be here. Shh. . . . it will be over soon, and you will see me again. I promise."

Soon, all was quiet and Light was gone. Still, L stayed, holding the lifeless hands in his. He knew he should leave, but he wanted to stay as long as he could. Even in death, broken and bloody, Light was one of the most beautiful creations L had ever seen.

"You lied to him."

L kept his gaze steadfastly on Light.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Sometimes, a beautiful lie is the only thing we have to hold onto." He looked at the source of the voice. "Is there something you wanted, Matt?"

"I don't want anything. But, They do. They're mad. I guess you weren't supposed to go see him. They said he should go alone. They said he didn't deserve comfort."

"I couldn't allow that."

If a spirit could sigh, Matt would have done so.

"You don't have that kind of power in the afterlife, L."

"We should go." L could hear the sounds of men in the distance. He did not want to remain here to witness the discovery of Light's body. He did not think he would be able to suppress his emotions when faced with the raw grief of his former team members.

"Yeah, we should," Matt said. "We've got a lot to do."

"We?"

"You don't think me and Mello would let you go it alone, do you? Besides, even if I would let you, if he could, Mello would kill me again."

L smiled. Maybe these two rule breakers could help him. Now though, he had to see Them. And after, he would travel to Mu and try to find Something among Nothing.

* * *

A/N: Just a little oneshot. I don't know if there will be anymore to this, mostly because this was the only bit that popped into my head. Oh, and I suppose I should do the whole I don't own Death Note and make no money from this story thing, since I've completely forgotten to do it on my other stuff.

* * *


End file.
